Play The Game
by NKIqbal
Summary: After performing We Will Rock You at my school, me and my friend realised that there is so much sexual tension between the two actors playing Khashoggi and Galileo. So we ended up writing this crazy fic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of a fanfic developed by me and a friend of mine.

Pairing: Khashoggi/Galileo

Rating: N/17 for certain chapters.

Characters: All of the characters from the musical and a few OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (if I did then all the pairings in my fanfic would true) apart from my OCs.

Author's Note: The story starts during the interrogation scene between Galileo and Khashoggi that took place in the actual musical.

* * *

(~When you're feeling down and your resistance is low, just light another cigarette and let yourself go…~)

Khashoggi was getting a cigarette; Galileo could hear the faint rasp of paper on card behind him as the commander pulled one from the pack. He was somewhere behind the sofa, whose leather was dark and warm as the room it sat in. It might have been preferable to the interrogation chairs, but Galileo perched just as ramrod-straight as he had then, just enough quiet defiance in the splay of his legs to show Khashoggi that he wasn't buying a single note of the older man's sudden change of tune.

A click of flint, and Khashoggi was circling the sofa, lit cigarette in long fingers, to stand just to Galileo's side. Resting his free hand on the dreamer's shoulder, he smiled faintly, "Tell me, boy—"

"I'm not 'boy'!" cried Galileo indignantly, "I've got a name!"

"Very well," Khashoggi hummed softly, as though indulging a small child; and then Galileo was forced into the back of the sofa, as in one fluid movement the other man was over him, straddling his thighs. Khashoggi took a slow drag on the cigarette before speaking; "Tell me, /Galileo Figaro/-" he noticed, amongst his own thoughts, the way Galileo shivered beneath him when his teeth dragged over his lip on the 'F' "-about your dreams. About the voices, the…music."

Galileo's eyes widened, entranced, as he watched the last vestiges of smoke curling around Khashoggi's lips. Pupils blown, he startled, plastering a contemptuous frown on his face a few moments too late to be convincing. "Thanks. I love watching people poison their lungs with that crap," he managed to sneer.

Khashoggi dropped his gaze from Galileo's, grinning wickedly at what he saw; "My my, don't you just."

Galileo followed his eyes down with an inaudible gasp of realisation, a violent blush blooming across his face as he squirmed nervously. "One less p-p-pain in my ass if you k-kick the bucket, is all…"

Khashoggi's laugh was sudden and mocking, and as the man's hand wove around his neck and into his hair Galileo could feel it thrum through his chest cavity. Every muscle in his body tense, fight or flight battling in his head, he found he couldn't, /wouldn't/ move. Right then, all he could do was stare at Khashoggi as he took another long pull on the cigarette, eyes hooded, attention momentarily focused on the nicotine before realigning to Galileo. "Don't play hard-to-get, boy, it's quite unbecoming," he smirked, taking a final drag of the cigarette before flicking it away, burnt out.

Galileo unconsciously shifted, as he brought his face a hairsbreadth from the commander's. "Don't call me 'b-b-boy'!" he scowled, trying to ignore the warm breath of the other man prickling his skin. "My name is—"

His voice died in his throat as a pair of lips burned suddenly against his own. "Galileo," Khashoggi whispered against the shocked purse of his mouth, emblazoning the words into the flesh with tingling, stolen kisses, "Galileo…Figaro…"

Galileo's hands grasped wildly at Khashoggi's thighs, his blazer, his arms, anything to try and pull those lips in closer, his own fumbling hungrily against them. He moaned into the kiss, and Khashoggi grinned, teeth bared as he yanked the young man's head back by his hair. Galileo inhaled sharply, and whimpered; Khashoggi ran a soothing thumb over the other's jawline as he drew himself up, looming over Galileo, grin never faltering. "It's so easy when you know the rules, isn't it?" Galileo tugged on his sleeves, biting his lip, and he let them crash together once more.

Interrogations could wait until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of a fanfic developed by me and a friend of mine.

Pairing: Khashoggi/Galileo

Rating: N/17 for certain chapters.

Characters: All of the characters from the musical and a few OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (if I did then all the pairings in my fanfic would true) apart from my OCs.

Author's Note: The story starts during the interrogation scene between Galileo and Khashoggi that took place in the actual musical. I hope everyone likes this story!

* * *

The sunlight coming through the full-length window shone onto young Galileo's face, waking him from his deep slumber. After slowly opening his eyes, Galileo realised he was not in his interrogation cell.

"What the…" puzzled by his current surroundings, Galileo shot out of the extremely comfortable bed and looked around for his clothes, which were surprisingly not on his person. Whilst looking for each article of his clothing, Galileo noticed that he was in someone's bedroom. The walls were an extremely soft shade of cream, whilst all the furniture as well as the fireplace was a different shade of either light grey or pale blue. Everything was neat and organised, well apart from the bed that he had been sleeping in. _Naked_. Galileo slowly walked out of the room, trying his level best not to make any noise. He peaked outside the door to see if anyone was around. Smelling the waft of freshly cooked pancakes, Galileo realised that he was quite hungry. So he cautiously walked through the narrow corridor, and towards what he assumed was the kitchen. As soon as Galileo stepped into the kitchen, he noticed a pale man in his early 20s, standing by the sink without a shirt on. The man had his head down, so Galileo couldn't see his face, but he could definitely see red scratch marks on the man's back, that contrasted intensely against his skin tone.

"You seriously need to learn to be discrete boy…" the man sighed and lifted his head.

"DON'T CALL ME... K-Khashoggi!?" the realisation finally hit Galileo like a ton of bricks. Images from the previous night started to flash rapidly in front of his eyes. Very _graphic_ images. Oh dear…

Upon seeing Galileo's shocked expression, Khashoggi smirked, "Well don't just stand there… Sit down and eat your breakfast."

Galileo shook himself and removed his gaze from Khashoggi to look towards the island in the kitchen. Sitting on top of the grey marble surface, was a plate stacked high with pancakes that were covered in golden syrup, cut strawberries and a heap of whip cream. Galileo swiftly walked towards the island, sat down on the stool, and started to devour the delicious pancakes.

"Slow down boy." Khashoggi chuckled.

Galileo groaned, "I have a name, it's…"

"Galileo Figaro," Khashoggi whispered into Galileo's left ear, making him shudder.

"W-will y-you p-p-please st-stop that?" Galileo began to go red.

Khashoggi chuckled whilst whispering, "Stop what Galileo…"

"J-just st-stop. P-please… W-why are y-you d-d-doing this?" Galileo was becoming more and more scared of Khashoggi's behaviour. Maybe a little aroused too. _Maybe_.

"You weren't complaining last night…" Khashoggi was having way too much fun getting beneath young Galileo's skin. Khashoggi was definitely amused and thought that Galileo's stutter was actually quite _cute_. Especially when he blushed.

"To be perfectly honest, I think you enjoyed it." Galileo shifted uncomfortably under Khashoggi's gaze, finally deciding to get up off the stool and create a distance between himself and the older man. Khashoggi decided that he didn't really like Galileo being so far away from him, and took a step forward.

"St-stop!" Galileo held his hand up, too afraid to look directly at Khashoggi. He quickly turned around and started to walk out, "I need to leave!"

"Wait." Khashoggi sighed, "I just want you to know that if you decide to leave right now, then don't ever think about coming back. AND don't you dare expect me to treat you any differently from the other rebels. By the way, you have to clean up this mess on my island and make my bed before you even think about stepping out of my house."

Galileo chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating whether all of this was some sort of trap or if Khashoggi really wanted him there. He took a deep breath, turned around and walked back to the stool beside the island, sitting down and finishing his pancakes.

"Alright then. Now that we have that out of the way, feel free to do whatever you like. There is a huge range of books in my study, a television in the living room and your laptop is on my bedside table. Just make sure to keep everything tidy and organised. I really don't like it when things are out of place. I have to run a few errands for the Killer Queen and I'll hopefully be back by seven. There is food in the fridge if you get hungry. There is also warm water for when you decide to take either a shower or bath. You still have to clean the mess on my island, wash and put away the plate, knife and fork, and also make up my bed." Much to Khashoggi's relief, Galileo nodded through his little speech without a single word.

"W-what if s-someone c-comes h-here?" Galileo still doubted if he made the right decision.

"Don't worry. I'm the only one who is allowed in my house. Nobody comes to visit, not even the Killer Queen. So, you will never have to face any visitors."

"O-okay. Um… Bye?"

"Yes… Bye." Khashoggi quickly put on his white dress shirt and grey blazer and made his way towards the door. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Galileo, who was carefully washing his plate, "It's a good thing this house is sound-proof." Khashoggi walked out the house with a smug look on his face, leaving a stunned Galileo in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of a fanfic developed by me and a friend of mine.

Pairing: Khashoggi/Galileo

Rating: N/17 for certain chapters.

Characters: All of the characters from the musical and a few OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (if I did then all the pairings in my fanfic would true) apart from my OCs.

Author's Note: The story starts during the interrogation scene between Galileo and Khashoggi that took place in the actual musical. I hope everyone likes this story!

* * *

Galileo stood numbly at the sink, drying off the cutlery with unsteady hands. He searched for the right drawer and dropped them in with a clatter that echoed through the empty apartment to rattle in his skull.

Oh _god_, what had he _done?_

He had to get out of there, grab his laptop and run, pretend the world was still turning beneath his feet. Feet thudding against the pristine floorboards, he returned to Khashoggi's bedroom, making to go for the bedside table where his laptop lay, and froze in the doorway.

The bed. The _bloody _bed.

Galileo raked a hand through his dark, bed-mussed hair, and moved slowly into the room. As he straightened the sheets and fluffed the pillows, thoughts of what had disheveled the bed so thoroughly danced around his mind despite his best efforts to ignore them, a flush like pinpricks of heat across his face and neck. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared, lost, at the duck-egg blue bedspread, before he grabbed his laptop and spun on his heel. To the door, he just had to get to the door, and it would be easy to step through. ...Or maybe he could have a quick shower before he left.

He emerged from the warm respite of the shower, hair clinging to his scalp and forehead. Catching sight of himself in the mirror, the man reflected looked at him with wide eyes, taking in the image. His bottom lip was a little swollen; a few maroon splashes, bruise-like, on the flesh between his neck and shoulder; a chafing around his wrists where he had been handcuffed during interrogation; bold brush strokes of darkness under his eyes. He wished he felt as wrecked as he looked. Hair roughly toweled dry, Galileo pulled his clothes back on, feeling instantly the grime of the last two days. Resisting the urge to find something else to wear, he forced himself to hang up the towel and make his way back to the front door. He passed the living room, door ajar, and gave it a cursory glance before that too reminded him of why he was leaving. Why he had to leave.

He just couldn't make sense of anything that had happened, and he wanted to leave, he really did. At least, it seemed like a good idea to want to leave, and as always, Galileo listened to his head when all around him told him not to. He grasped the doorknob, laptop balanced in the crook of his other arm, and took a deep breath. He wanted to leave, to return to the solitude of his rooms, to curl up and sleep alone until the ache seeped out of his heart. Didn't he?

He wanted something more than that, _needed_ something more than that, felt it deep in the marrow of his bones. A rooftop to scream from, a love song to cry over, action, emotion, adventure, change. He needed another world.

His hand dropped from the doorknob, and he turned, silently making his way to the study. Khashoggi had said something about books...

* * *

The veil of a summer night had long since fallen over the world, when Khashoggi stepped into his apartment, a sigh of relief flooding from his lungs. He slipped out of his blazer, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his collar with one hand as the other searched for the light switch. With a quiet hum, the hallway was illuminated, light and shadow pooling in an open doorway to the left - his study.

So, the boy had stayed after all.

Khashoggi rolled his shoulders, feeling some of the tension melt away. Galileo had stayed. This was an interesting development...

Kicking off his shoes, pausing to put them and the blazer in their places, he padded softly to the study, glancing in, unsure what to expect.

The image of Galileo surrounded by books, leaning against a bookcase as he slept, an open tome resting on his lap, was not what he'd imagined. But there the books sat, in seemingly random piles to either side - books on music history, a biography of the Bohemian prophet Mercury, a few novels ('The Prisoner of Azkaban' looked significantly more dog-eared than he remembered). And still open was a book of Ancient Mythology, the pages bearing an illustration of an object called Pandora's Box. Khashoggi had read it before, numerous times - it was a valuable text in the understanding, and thus crushing, hope. He wondered idly why it had appealed to Galileo, moving quietly into the room.

The reading lamp in the corner cast a gentle glow over Galileo's slumbering face, where the tiniest of smiles was playing out. His cheekbones caught the light, pale complexion giving them the look of being carved, sculpted. Dark hair sat unruly on his head, a little falling over his brow. The calm of sleep had seeped some of the anger and fear from the young man, and it suited him. Kneeling down before his slumbering form, Khashoggi cupped the side of Galileo's face, tilting it towards him. He was, Khashoggi observed, a rather lovely specimen.

Galileo gave an almost-purr, leaning into the touch as his eyes began to open and his mind return from sleep. He blinked at Khashoggi, their eyes meeting for a long moment before he realised his situation, face contorting a little with embarrassment. The older man's hand instantly pulled away a fraction, the contact lost but the warmth remaining. Galileo broke the eye contact, staring intently at a pile of books and mumbling under his breath.

"Galileo."

The dreamer froze at the utterance of his name, eyes flicking back to Khashoggi, who smirked to himself. He stood fluidly, reaching out a hand to Galileo. "Come to bed," he said, more demand than suggestion, and Galileo tensed. Khashoggi rolled his eyes; "I'm _exhausted_, and so, it would seem, are you. So come to bed, Galileo. I'm sure the bed is more comfortable than the floor."

Chewing his lip, Galileo pushed the book from his legs and took the offered hand, grimacing as he stood. "I-I'll say," he replied, and let himself be led away.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter of a fanfic developed by me and a friend of mine.

Pairing: Khashoggi/Galileo

Rating: N/17 for certain chapters.

Characters: All of the characters from the musical and a few OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (if I did then all the pairings in my fanfic would true) apart from my OCs.

Author's Note: The story starts during the interrogation scene between Galileo and Khashoggi that took place in the actual musical. I hope everyone likes this story!

* * *

Khashoggi finally let go of his hold on the young dreamer's hand, whilst making his way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Galileo stood awkwardly in the doorway, contemplating on what to do next. After what seemed like hours, but in truth were only a few minutes, Khashoggi walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. The older man noticed that Galileo was still standing in the doorway, so he quietly walked behind the younger male and whispered into his left ear.

"The bathroom's free." Galileo was jolted out of his reverie as Khashoggi stepped around him, walking towards his cupboard. Recovering from the shock, Galileo noticed how Khashoggi was wearing something as casual as sweatpants. The red scratch marks had faded slightly on the older man's back.

"I always thought you wore silk pyjamas to b…" Galileo realised he was speaking out loud.

Khashoggi looked over his shoulder towards the dark-haired teen and shrugged, "I like to be comfortable whilst sleeping. Are you going to just stand there and sleep against the door frame?"

"Oh…" Galileo scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say or do.

Khashoggi walked closer to Galileo and handed him a pair of black sweatpants. "These might be a little big on you, but I don't have anything else." Khashoggi grabbed the boy's hand and led him towards the bed. He let go of Galileo, walked around to the other side of the bed, slipped underneath the duvet and closed his eyes whilst facing the window. "Turn off the lights."

Galileo stood beside the bed, waiting for Khashoggi to be fully asleep. He walked towards the full-length window and closed the curtains. Galileo turned around and noticed how Khashoggi looked completely calm and dare he say it, _happy_ in his sleep. The young dreamer slowly made his way towards the light switch and turned it off, leaving himself in complete darkness. He swiftly changed into the black sweatpants that were still in his left hand and cautiously slip underneath the duvet next to Khashoggi whilst maintaining a safe distance at all costs. For a while, Galileo just stared at the older man's back until he finally decided to turn around and get some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Khashoggi awoke to darkness. He realised that the space next to him was empty, a cold vacuum where Galileo had been the night before. He turned around to check the time on his alarm clock and became aware of the fact that it was exactly half past six in the morning. Khashoggi slowly rose up into a sitting position and noticed a dim light shining up from the floor by his feet. He quietly swiveled around onto his stomach and looked down. Much to Khashoggi's surprise, Galileo was sitting cross-legged on the floor, in the middle of his Flokati duck egg blue rug, with his laptop propped open on his lap. The older man was definitely not expecting to see _this_. The young dreamer's dark hair was completely disheveled because he kept running his fingers through it whilst intently looking at his laptop screen. Khashoggi cautiously slid behind Galileo, placed his legs on either side of the dark haired teen and lightly rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey" Khashoggi whispered as quietly as possible.

"Oh!" Galileo jumped at the sudden noise that disrupted the silence. "H-Hi…" The close proximity between him and Khashoggi was making his heart race.

"I didn't see you in bed, so I thought you had left…" Khashoggi wrapped his arms around Galileo's waist and leaned in closer, so they were pressed front to back.

"Um…" Galileo's breathing was getting shallower by the second at the drastic change in Khashoggi's behaviour.

"I see you're wearing my t-shirt…" The older man smiled fondly noticing his black t-shirt.

"I… u-um… I-I w-was j-just b-borrowing it. I-I'll p-put it b-back a-aft…" Galileo was scared that Khashoggi would not like him anymore. _Did_ Khashoggi even like him or not?

"Keep it. Anyway, I prefer wearing the colour grey and black really suits you. I'm serious Galileo, keep it." Khashoggi gently squeezed Galileo for reassurance. "So… What are you reading?" The older man leaned his head forward to look at the laptop screen.

The dark haired dreamer considered closing the laptop and getting out of the rather intimate yet _comfortable_ position. "N-Nothing. J-Just s-some w-words…"

Before Galileo could get up, Khashoggi started to run his fingers through his dark hair, whilst keeping his left arm wrapped around Galileo's waist. "I'm sure they're more than just words Galileo. Is it okay if I read it?"

Galileo didn't know _why_, but he slowly nodded. "S-Sure…"

"Thanks!" Khashoggi didn't think that Galileo would actually let him read. He scanned down the list of different words when he suddenly stopped, his grip on Galileo tightened; jealousy was pumping through his veins. "Do you really have a girl named Daisy who almost drives you crazy!?"

"W-What? N-No! T-the w-words j-just c-came into m-my h-head. I-I d-don't h-have a-anyone." Galileo was terrified by Khashoggi sudden change in mood.

Khashoggi loosened his grip, but still remained tense. "Are you hungry?"

Galileo cautiously nodded his head. "A l-little, y-yes."

"I'm going to quickly take a shower and then I'll make us both some breakfast. I'll be in the kitchen in 5 minutes." Khashoggi swiftly untangled his fingers from Galileo's hair, let go of his waist and headed towards the shower. He stopped with his left hand on the bathroom doorknob and smirked. "You know… If you want, we can take a shower together."

Galileo quickly closed his laptop and hurried down the corridor. "I-I'll w-wait f-for y-you in t-the k-kitchen!"

Khashoggi lightly chuckled at the blush on Galileo's face and walked into the bathroom for his quickest shower. _Ever_.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter of a fanfic developed by me and a friend of mine.

Pairing: Khashoggi/Galileo

Rating: N/17 for certain chapters.

Characters: All of the characters from the musical and a few OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (if I did then all the pairings in my fanfic would true) apart from my OCs.

Author's Note: The story starts during the interrogation scene between Galileo and Khashoggi that took place in the actual musical. I hope everyone likes this story!

* * *

Khashoggi seemed to be taking the longest shower _ever_.

Galileo bit into another strawberry, smudging a stray splodge of it across his face in a failed attempt to wipe it away. He'd been antsy the moment he had gotten to the kitchen, and thought that occupying his senses might distract him from his thoughts.

Anyway, he liked strawberries. Sweet and summery, perfect drizzled in syrup and drowned in whipped cream, piled onto pancakes... Ah.

"Okay," he said to himself, "distraction not working." He stared hard at what remained of the strawberry in his hands for a long moment, before resignedly popping it into his mouth. "Really not working."

"Starting without me?" Khashoggi's voice came from the doorway, and Galileo could practically _hear_ the smirk in his tone.

Galileo ducked his head. "I-I-I'm sorry!" he said, feeling the heat crawl up his neck. Khashoggi's replying chuckle did nothing to comfort him, and he looked up to find the towel-clad commander grinning shark-like at him. "Y-you're kinda mean, you kn-know that?" He swallowed as the image before him registered in his head. "Also naked."

"I've got a towel on," Khashoggi stated, gesturing to the slate-grey fabric hanging from around his hips.

"You're st-still pretty...uh..." Galileo trailed off, compelled to watch as the other man slunk into the room to lean opposite him, against the kitchen island.

"Did you just call me pretty?" Khashoggi's grin widened inexplicably at the shock on the younger man's face.

"O-of course not, d-don't f-f-flatter yourself!" He cried indignantly, clutching the tub of strawberries tightly to his chest. Khashoggi's cheshire grin dropped to a feline smile, as he pushed himself away from the counter and into the dark-haired man's space, one hand hovering over the strawberries as the other braced his weight on the worktop Galileo was currently pressing himself into. "May I? You seem to be quite fond of them."

Galileo gawked down at the man's ice-grey eyes staring at him from under his brow. "H-how'd you f-figure that?"

"You've eaten about a dozen in less than ten minutes, Galileo. It's somewhat telling. Now, _may I_?"

The young man pulled a face at him, unable to form a quick retort, before pushing the tub into Khashoggi's chest. That seemed sufficient permission for the older man, who deftly plucked one of the nicer fruits out and bit into it, grazing it with his teeth as he did so. "God," he said, licking his lips and pushing away from the worktop, "I need a cigarette."

Galileo made a strange sort of noise in his throat, caught between disgust and something more embarrassing. Khashoggi's gaze slid down him idly, his free hand fingering absently at the top of his towel whilst he finished the strawberry, pausing to suck an errant drop of juice off his thumb. Galileo bit his lip, and Khashoggi flicked his focus back to Galileo's face just in time to catch his expression.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the fifth chapter of a fanfic developed by me and a friend of mine.

Pairing: Khashoggi/Galileo

Rating: N/17 for certain chapters.

Characters: All of the characters from the musical and a few OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (if I did then all the pairings in my fanfic would be true) apart from my OCs.

Author's Note: The story starts during the interrogation scene between Galileo and Khashoggi that took place in the actual musical. I hope everyone likes this story!

* * *

Khashoggi slowly walked back towards Galileo whilst smirking. He licked his thumb, leaned closer to Galileo, lightly cleaned the strawberry stain on Galileo's cheek and sucked the substance off. Galileo stood frozen against the worktop.

"I want to show you something." Khashoggi whispered and grabbed onto Galileo's arm. "Come on before I change my mind." He dragged Galileo towards his bedroom and in front of a huge door sized framed photo of what looked like Khashoggi's parents. He let go of Galileo's arm and took a deep breath.

"I-It's a r-really n-nice photo..." Galileo was confused beyond belief.

Khashoggi rolled his eyes. "That's not what I wanted to show you." Khashoggi carefully removed the photograph off the wall to reveal another door that was identical to the one leading into his bedroom. Khashoggi cautiously started to turn the doorknob. "You're the only person I'm ever showing this to. Promise me you won't tell anyone else..." Khashoggi held his breath, waiting for Galileo's response.

Galileo slowly nodded his head and whispered, "P-Promise."

The older man quickly opened the door to reveal a white small room with no windows. In the centre of the room was a small grand piano that looked quite old and very out of place in the entire house.

"Wow... H-how d-did..." Galileo was stunned.

"I was meant to take it to a dump and destroy it, but then my fingers ended up touching the keys and I..." Khashoggi shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Beautiful..." Galileo chewed on his bottom lip. "P-Play s-something..."

Khashoggi gulped. He had never played the piano in front of anyone before. Khashoggi slowly walked towards the piano and cautiously sat down. "I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you like it..."

Khashoggi started playing a very complicated piece, but his whole body was shaking. Suddenly he stopped. "Maybe I should play something easier..."

"No! T-try a-again..." Khashoggi hadn't noticed how close Galileo had moved towards him. Galileo quietly placed his trembling hands on Khashoggi's shoulders. "P-Please..." He took a deep breath and started rubbing small circles with his thumbs into Khashoggi's shoulders. "It s-sounded g-great. I'm n-not l-lying."

Khashoggi started to relax under Galileo's soothing touch. "O-Okay..." He anxiously started to play the same tune. A few seconds later and Khashoggi fingers danced on the black and white keys more confidently. Word after word began to explode in young Galileo's head and flow out of his mouth.

"Everything about you is how I'd wanna be

Your freedom comes naturally

Everything about you resonates happiness

Now I won't settle for less

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind, ooh"

Galileo gasped. He hadn't meant to sing. Khashoggi didn't stop playing and sang the next verse.

"Everything about you pains my envying

Your soul can't hate anything

Everything about you is so easy to love

They're watching you from above"

Galileo couldn't stop the lyrics from escaping his lips and he began to pour all his pent up emotions with each word.

"Give me all of the peace and joy in your mind

I want the peace and joy in your mind

Give me the peace and joy in your mind, ooh

Everything about you resonates happiness

Now I won't settle for less

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind

I want the peace and joy in your mind

Give me the peace and joy in your mind, ooh"

Galileo swiftly tore his hands away from Khashoggi's shoulders and moved towards the open door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Extremely important message!**

**I am currently doing my exams at school. How well I do in these exams will determine what university I get into, if I even get into one. So as you can see I'm really busy trying to pass my exams, so I can go to University. I will definitely update this fanfic because I have the whole story planned out on my laptop. Unfortunately won't be able to update until 19th June 2013. I really hope that you all can wait that long because this story is really going to get interesting because I have 2 original characters that I'm going to introduce as well as the fact that you'll see how Khashoggi and Galileo's relationship impacts all the other characters in the musical.**

**Please stay with me everyone. I love you all!**

**Namra aka Nimzie**

**XD**

**P.S. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"What you just sang… do you really feel that way?" Khashoggi was desperate to know what he meant to the young dreamer. "B-Because I meant what I sang…" Khashoggi closed his eyes, afraid that he might have scared Galileo into leaving. Galileo stood rooted to the floor. His eyes were as wide as saucepans and his breathing had become frantic. Apprehensively he turned around to face Khashoggi's back.

"Really?" Galileo's voice was barely a whisper. He scrunched his eyes shut and balled his fists, waiting for Khashoggi to laugh and claim all of this as some cruel joke.

"Every. Single. Word." Khashoggi stood up and punctuated each word with a long stride until he stood right in front of the black haired teen. Galileo gasped, too scared to open his eyes. Khashoggi softly cupped Galileo's face and started to stroke his cheeks. He whispered, "Galileo… Open your eyes." Galileo bit into his lower lip. Khashoggi's desperation was eating him from the inside. "Please!"

"P-Promise me this isn't some j-joke." Galileo's voice was getting quieter as his fear was escalating.

Khashoggi just wanted Galileo to understand that he meant no harm. "I promise Gal…"

"PROVE IT!" Galileo finally opened his eyes.

Khashoggi closed the minimal space between them and placed his lips onto Galileo's. Galileo stood still as a statue, unsure of how to respond. Khashoggi started to move his lips, slowly swiping his tongue on Galileo's lower lip, trying to get some sort of reaction. Galileo automatically parted his lips and let Khashoggi's tongue into his wet cavern. The older man cautiously placed his left hand on Galileo's lower back and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Galileo gasped and wrapped his arms around the Commander's neck as his knees began to go weak. Their lips moved in perfect sync as he felt Khashoggi's hand leaving his back and hooking under his knees, quickly lifting him from the floor and into Khashoggi's arms. Khashoggi carefully made his way to the bedroom and gently placed Galileo in the middle of the bed. He slowly pulled his lips away from Galileo and looked him straight in the eye.

"I promise Galileo, this never was, is not right now and never will be a joke to me. I never want to see you upset, especially if it's because of me. You mean…" Khashoggi no longer had any control over his emotions.

"Shhh. You t-talk t-too much." Galileo smashed his lips against Khashoggi whilst grabbing the back of Khashoggi's head.

Khashoggi quickly pulled away. "W-Wait! Look this isn't about me getting in your pants, even though a lot of the times it looks like that's the only thing on my mind… I want to make this perfectly clear. I want to get to know you as a person and I want you to know that you can trust me. And… Hopefully one day you'll not get scared when I walk into the room."

Galileo wouldn't have believed him, but Khashoggi's eyes were full of sincerity that Galileo latched on to each and every word. "I t-trust you, m-maybe not c-completely… yet, b-but I do…"

Khashoggi sighed in relief and placed his lips back onto Galileo's plump ones. Galileo's fingers tangled into Khashoggi's hair, tugging gently, making the older man moan. Khashoggi started kissing from the young dreamer's jaw, all the way to his ear.

"You drive me crazy sweetie." Khashoggi whispered into Galileo's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Galileo whimpered, "Why d-did you j-just call me s-sweetie?"

"Because… Whenever I think of you, I get a sugar rush and you also taste like strawberries. By the way, that is now my favourite fruit…" Khashoggi nuzzled the crook of Galileo's neck.

"Oh…" Galileo bit his lower lip as Khashoggi started to suck on his neck, and run his hands up and down his torso, underneath his shirt.

"You don't mind, do you?" Khashoggi looked into Galileo's eyes through hooded lids. Galileo frantically shook his head. Khashoggi grinned. "Good… You have way too many clothes on!" Khashoggi growled and started pulling Galileo's shirt over his head. Galileo lifted his arms and Khashoggi quickly slipped the shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. The towel wrapped around Khashoggi's waist suddenly fell off, revealing a small pair of black boxer briefs.

Galileo's eyes grew wide. "You h-had your b-boxers on t-the wh-whole t-time?"

"Well yeah… I didn't want to scare you if the towel fell off earlier today…" Khashoggi shrugged, leaving feather light kisses across Galileo's shoulder, moving down his chest, nipping his skin, as he went lower down Galileo's torso.

"Shoggi…" Galileo let out a quiet moan.

"Only you're allowed to call me that." Khashoggi kissed just above the waistband of Galileo's boxers, swiftly pulling off his sweatpants, and dragging the boxers down with his teeth.

"Oh shit…"


End file.
